


One's Heart-Song

by FandomWorld9728



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: "Going to University was not to supposed to include making friends with a good looking upperclassman and then falling in love with him!" Bella all but screamed at her grandmother, gaining the attention of the rest of the Hobbitians (mostly her family) at the party. Lucky for her, said upperclassmen was occupied with all of her young cousins, nieces, and nephews."I knew you liked him!" Primula squealed excitedly, hugging her cousin."It-It's more than that! He is my Heart-Song..."





	One's Heart-Song

Standing by the Party Tree, Bella kept an eye out for three of her favorite people. Once she spotted the taller males, she weaved her way through the crowd of Hobbitians that had gathered for the party for her father's recovery and mother's return and jumped on one of their backs. "Fili!"

"Whoa! Sis!" Swinging her over into his arms, Fili laughed and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too. Where's Ori? I thought he was coming with you two."

"He caught a cold. But I managed to dress this one up enough to drag him out." Elbowing his brother, Fili laughed at the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I hate wearing clothes like this."

Bella watched as he messed with the dark blue, Durin Blue she remembered him calling it, button-up and a black tie. He was also sporting a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, his hair pulled back into a neat low ponytail. This was not the look she was used to. "Kili, you look fine. I'm a bit surprised to see you dressed up though. But, you do look nice."

Hearing that, his hand dropped him his clothes and his chest puffed out in pride. "Thank you, Bella. Now, where's my hug?"

"Waiting patiently here for you." Going into his open arms, she hugged her best friend with a smile. Stealing his hairband she watched the dark locks fall back wildly over his shoulders. "There. That's better."

Both brothers looked at her with surprise in their eyes. "You don't mind Kili all messy and wild?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't want you two to be yourselves here. If you weren't yourselves it wouldn't be any fun for anyone." The two shared a grin before kissing her cheek and running off with a 'Thanks, Bella! You're awesome!' shouted over their shoulders making her laugh.

* * *

Sitting with her Grandmother Adamanta and cousin Primula, Bella sighed dreamily while watching the boys, mainly Kili, play with the faunts and fauntlings. A pair of giggles broke her from her daze and she dared to glance over at the amused grins from her two most trusted family members. "I know I'm going to regret this... but what is so funny?"

"I used to look at your grandfather like that when we were your age."

"I look at Drogo like that."

Blushing, Bella hid behind her teacup. "Oh, hush you two."

"Bella, I see how the two of you act together in the library. You've only ever taken to that Ori fellow so quickly before. And if I'm right, this boy is all you ever talk about. Even before you broke off your relationship with that serpent."

Groaning, she gave in to her fate. "Going to University was not to supposed to include making friends with a good looking upperclassman and then falling in love with him!" Bella all but screamed at her grandmother, gaining the attention of the rest of the Hobbitians (mostly her family) at the party. Lucky for her, said upperclassmen was occupied with all of her young cousins, nieces, and nephews.

"I knew you liked him!" Primula squealed excitedly, hugging her cousin.

"It-It's more than that! He is my Heart-Song..."

"Well then, what are you doing over here?" Going over and grabbing her daughter's shoulders, Belladonna smile at her. "Go and tell him. At the very least introduce us to the boy."

"I was planning on introducing you and father to him and his brother." Standing up on her chair, she gave a sheepish smile to her Grandmother Baggins, who shot her a nasty look. Looking at the boys, she smiled and put her hands around her mouth and howled. Fili and Kili's heads popped up with large grins before they howled back and ran over.

Appearing by her side, they stood tall. "You called?"

"What, my dear sister, can we do for you?"

"Yes, Bells. What can my brother and I do for you on this fine day?"

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. No matter what, those two always made her smile. "My family would like to meet you. This is my grandmother Adamanta Took, my cousin Primula Baggins, and my mother Belladonna Baggins."

"Fili,"

"And Kili."

"At your service." Bowing at the same time, they smiled as their act got them some laughs.

"Such charming young men. Bella, why have you not brought them home sooner?"

"Actually... I have? Father has met Kili and so has Primula. He was my uh... d-date to her wedding. He also helped with helping me when father became worse."

"Well, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet the young men who have been taking such good care of my daughter."

"The honor and pleasure is ours."

Once they had gone back off to play with the faunts and fauntlings, Bella's trio of female family members all fixed her with looks. "I take it you all want the full story start to finish?"


End file.
